Roko
Roko '(ロコ ''Roko), originally known as Number 101, is Queen's partner. He is an enhanced dog capable of speaking human language along with using his ears as hands. He can also shout out sonic waves by howling. Appearance Roko's fur is spiky white with light green eyes and lines at the top of his paws. Currently, Roko is wearing a pink collar with Queen's sign. History Before Series Roko, as mentioned, was a project at a research lab with many other genetically modified animals that had special powers like him. The project in the cage nearby his, number 99, was a strange alligator that grew the more he ate, whose weakness was his tail. Number 99 bit the professor of the lab, his excuse for Roko being that he was hungry because they feed them bad there. One night, he asks Roko to open his cage with his power, saying he was really hungry, wanted to eat a human boy he met before. Roko refused and then number 012, telling that she's a former project who fled from this lab because they would kill her anytime soon. That sentence caused Roko to remember what the doctors were talking about. About probably having to kill number 99 if he became more dangerous. Number 012 rescued 99, who then rescued Roko by knocking down the cage's door with his tail. On the way to the wall that 99 melted with his powers, they met the doctors and injured them. As they did that and escaped, Roko finally got out of his cage and ran after them, ending at a cliff. Roko refused to help 99 destroy all humans so he was kicked off the cliff by 99 right into a lake that led him to the place where Queen, Jack and King were fishing. They pulled out Roko from the water and gave him something to eat, of course with a little fight between Jack and Roko. Jack eventually came up with the name "Roko", because he loved corn so much. Jack and Roko saved King and Queen from being eaten by 99. When Silver Heart came home and found Roko saying "I wanna be a phantom thief too, please teach me", he was shocked by Roko being able to talk. Season 1: Episode 3: Roko debuted in episode three, watching on TV the phantom thief rankings but Queen destroys the TV, enraged at the mention of phantom theives. Episode 8: Roko is forced to follow Queen all over the world, watching her destroying treasures. At that time, Queen was being manipulated by Professor Clover, tricking her into thinking Silver Heart and all the phantom thieves are their mortal enemies. Later that episode, Queen cried heartbroken after cutting Silver Heart with her diamond sword, asking herself why it feels so painful although Silver Heart is her enemy, while Roko tries to comfort her. He comforts Queen and she hugs him. Episode 9: Queen is determined to destroy the Silver Russian Egg, which Joker is after. On the plane, just as she was about to destroy the treasure, Roko jumps in front, blocking her way. Queen orders him to move out of the way, but Roko refused to budge. Joker and Hachi come in, stopping her. Joker presents to Queen her diamond necklace that she had dropped, but Queen slashes her sword at Joker as she does not show mercy to those in her way, Roko overlooks. Joker is cornered, but Queen stops slashing her sword, telling him she knows he's plotting something. Joker takes out a bottle of alcohol and a lighter, but Queen angrily cuts the bottle and Joker's hand, not realizing that her sword had alcohol too. Roko demands Queen to stop as she threatens Joker. Hachi gets alarmed at that Roko could talk, and Joker and Roko happily greet each other. Roko reasons with Queen, but she angrily retorts back as nobody would understand how she felt, being tricked for a very long time. Queen tells them the story that Professor Clover told her and tries to cut Joker, hitting the plant wall instead, causing air to rush out of the plane. The treasure flies out but Joker quickly uses gum to cover the hole, but the gum freezes. Hachi grabs hold of the treasure, but he flies out of the plane with it. Joker jumps out of the hole to save Hachi, and Queen comes out with Roko at a plane exit. Joker tells Hachi to bring the treasure to the Sky Joker but Queen cuts the rope, preventing this. He and Queen have a battle, just as Joker was about to lose, he cuts Queens diamond sword, much to her shock. He explains that the alcohol and the cold made the sword more fragile. Roko watches as Joker and Queen settle things about Silver Heart and her history, and returns the diamond necklace. Suddenly, she falls down the plane and Joker saves her, with his injured hand hanging onto the plane, but they fall down. Luckily, they were saved by Silver Heart, much to Roko and Hachi's relief. Episode 13: Roko and Hachi wait at the entrance of the Temple of Olympus waiting for Queen and Joker. Spade and Dark Eye take this opportunity to steal the Treasure of Olympus. Not wanting them to steal the treasure, Roko and Hachi follow them. However, as they enter the Temple, the get turned into stone by Medusa. Later, when they turn back to normal, they escape the collapsing temple. In the Sky Joker, Roko hesitates to tell Queen about her hair ( when Queen was turned into stone, her statue fell down and her two pigtail statue parts broke ). Queen gets confused, but realizes when she looks at a mirror and goes to ask Joker about that. Season 2: Episode 2: Queen and Roko are stealing the Rainbow Peacock Egg. However, as Queen talks to Silver Heart on the phone, a mysterious person asks Queen if she sent the advance notice, and she screams, causing Silver Heart to get worried. Later, Queen and Roko are very, very chubby because they ate a lot of food. Joker and Hachi are surprised, but they say that they couldn't stop eating. When Joker and Hachi were about to steal the egg, chubby Queen and Roko appear to steal it as well. Joker takes the egg and rides Queen home. When they return home, Silver Heart gets shock at how chubby Queen and Roko are. They are later seen having to exercise and go on a diet while Joker and Silver Heart enjoy the egg. Trivia * Queen's naming suggestion was "Elizabeth", while King's was "Golden Thunder Dragon", as Jack's suggestion, Roko, was the finalized decision. * Roko's name is taken from Toumoroko'''shi (玉蜀黍), the Japanese translation of maize. * According to the official artbook, Roko's birthday is January 23rd. * Roko's blood type is A. * The name 'Roko' also sounds like the number 6 in Japanese. Which is 'roku'. This is why his card is 6(Similar for Hachi being 8) Gallery Kaitou-Joker-Anime-Character-Design-Roco.jpg|Roko's anime design Tumblr nh0bqfaXSl1rwoq2zo4 1280.png|Let's keep Roko! Queen and roko - op3.png|Queen and Roko in the season 3 opening Ep51cap3.png Category:Characters Category:Assistants Category:Animals Category:Phantom Thieves